Mariage au travers du temps
by Lili76
Summary: Percival Graves est un Auror à la tête de la Sécurité Magique du Macusa. Solitaire et renfermé, il reçoit un jour un message et se rend au rendez-vous. Hestia Jones est une Auror pour le Ministère de la Magie Britannique, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle risque sa vie chaque jour pour lutter pour la paix. Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer et pourtant... OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron **

**\- Vedette de la fanfiction : Amour / Mariage arrangé - Percival Graves / Hestia Jones**

**\- prompt of the day : fatigué**

**\- challenge quotidien des maisons : Gryffondor - exténué**

**\- Collectionnez vos POP : Aloy - Aptitude au combat : écrire sur un membre de l'Ordre**

**\- Scénario : être attiré dans un piège**

**\- Pick a card : six of spades Ecrire sur une femme forte**

* * *

Percival Graves avait une vie parfaite. A quelques exceptions près cependant… Il avait réussi à gravir les échelons professionnellement, jusqu'à être nommé Directeur de la Sécurité Magique. Il s'était peu à peu rapproché de la présidente du Macusa, Stéphanie Picquery et elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, jusqu'à faire de lui son bras droit. Ils formaient une bonne équipe tous les deux, de l'avis général.

Percival était respecté au sein du MACUSA. Il vivait confortablement, après avoir hérité de ses parents. On disait de lui qu'il était bel homme, voire très séduisant. Malgré tout, s'il lui manquait une chose c'était bien un compagne. Il était un éternel célibataire et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il devait même s'avouer qu'il n'avait aucun désir de voir les choses changer.

Lorsqu'un jour il reçut un message étrange lui demandant de se rendre dans un coin isolé de New-York, il ne se méfia pas : il n'était pas homme à s'inquiéter pour un rien. Il était un sorcier puissant, apte à se défendre après tout. Le message était suffisamment intriguant pour qu'il ait envie d'en savoir plus. Et sans Auror disponible, il avait simplement décidé de s'en occuper en personne.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre dans la ruelle sombre qui était le lieu du rendez-vous. Un homme blond arriva rapidement, un sorcier. Graves plissa les yeux, ayant l'impression vague d'avoir déjà vu cet homme.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à parler que Percival se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Gellert Grindelwald, criminel notoire recherché dans plusieurs pays. L'Angleterre leur avait envoyé un bulletin d'alerte et les Aurors britanniques avaient prévenus leurs collègues outre-Atlantique de se méfier de lui.

C'était un Mage noir dépourvu de scrupules et prêt à tout pour imposer ses idées…

Percival leva sa baguette, pensant que Picquery serait ravie qu'il lui apporte le Mage noir pieds et poings liés. Cependant, avant même d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva ligoté sous le regard narquois de Grindelwald.

En voyant le mage noir lever sa baguette avec un regard narquois, Percival se maudit de son imprudence. Il s'était cru invincible, il était venu sans prévenir personne, et voilà qu'il allait probablement être tué dans l'indifférence générale. S'il avait respecté les consignes qu'il donnait aux Aurors du Macusa, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation… Peut être qu'un jour son assassinat deviendrait un cas d'école pour l'instruction des jeunes recrues.

Quelque chose comme… "Ne jamais se jeter dans la gueule du loup". "Ne jamais foncer tête baissée dans un mystérieux rendez-vous dont on ignore tout".

Lui, le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du Macusa, était tombé dans un piège grossier, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Au lieu du sort fatal qu'il pensait recevoir, Percival entendit Grindelwald marmonner quelques mots et il fut nimbé d'un halo doré.

Sa peau le picota violemment et il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler tant la sensation était désagréable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son parfait double lui faisait face.

Les yeux exorbités, Percival le fixait, choqué. Et Grindelwald se mit à rire, amusé.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Des semaines que je te surveille de près pour tout connaître de tes habitudes. A l'instant où j'ai trouvé ce sort de Magie Noire, j'ai su ce que je voulais en faire. Prendre ta place, pour arriver à mes fins.

Percival se débattit violemment, mais il était toujours étroitement ligoté. Grindelwald gloussa face à ses efforts vains.

\- Je vais prendre ta vie, cher ami.

A ces mots l'Auror se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, pensant qu'il allait mourir. Mais sa réaction de panique instinctive ne provoqua qu'un nouveau rire de l'homme qui avait pris son apparence.

\- Je vais te remplacer, pas te tuer. J'ai besoin que tu sois vivant pour mes petits projets. Mais… j'ai surtout besoin que tu ne sois pas dans mes pattes, pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Tu comprends ?

L'Auror fronça les sourcils, tandis que le Mage Noir tournait autour de lui, en l'examinant attentivement. Comme il ne pouvait pas répondre, Grindelwald laissa un bref temps de silence avant de reprendre.

\- Ça m'arrange que tu sois si… solitaire. Personne ne se rendra compte du changement. Quand à toi… Je vais t'envoyer à un endroit où tu ne pourras pas me nuire. Même si tu le veux de toutes tes forces.

Percival aurait aimé pouvoir répondre que quelqu'un se rendrait compte de la supercherie, mais au fond de lui, il savait que Grindelwald avait bien choisi sa victime. Personne ne s'étonnerait s'il avait des comportements inhabituels, parce qu'il n'avait laissé personne l'approcher suffisamment.

Grindelwald éclata d'un rire mauvais et leva sa baguette. Une incantation plus tard, et Percival se sentit projeté, comme s'il transplanait. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas un transplanage.

Hestia Jones avait rejoint les Aurors pour combattre Voldemort. Elle avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix, ayant totalement perdu confiance en le Ministère de la Magie. Elle croyait en la justice avant tout. Et elle espérait connaître le monde magique britannique en pais.

Elle avait totalement foi en Harry Potter, un gamin beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir à subir le fardeau qui lui avait été imposé. C'était probablement parce que le garçon était si jeune qu'elle avait rejoint sans hésitation l'Ordre du Phénix, n'hésitant pas à risquer sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du Ministère après une longue journée à écouter Fudge nier le retour de Voldemort, Hestia était suffisamment furieuse et exténuée pour envoyer paître quiconque viendrait se placer sur son chemin. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que le Ministère ne ferme les yeux sur la situation catastrophique dans laquelle le monde magique s'enfonçait, pas après les exploits de Grindelwald et la première guerre des sorciers.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle trébucha sur un corps au milieu de la ruelle dans laquelle elle vivait, elle jura et hésita très sérieusement à ne pas y prêter attention.

Mais elle était Auror avant tout, malgré son humeur, elle représentait la loi. Son conscience ne pouvait pas la laisser ignorer un homme à terre, peut être blessé.

Elle se pencha sur lui, les sourcils froncés. Distraitement, elle nota qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Il était à priori inconscient, et avec un soupir agacé, elle sortit sa baguette et le fit léviter pour le conduire chez elle.

Elle allait s'assurer qu'il ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres puis elle tenterait de savoir qui il était. Avec le retour de Voldemort, de nombreux Mangemorts étaient infiltrés partout, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir un allié disparaître parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée ou trop de mauvaise humeur pour faire les vérifications d'usage.

Hestia installa l'homme inconscient sur son divan et l'observa à la lumière. Sa première impression avait été correcte : il était réellement séduisant. Elle lui donnait une quarantaine d'années, il avait les cheveux noirs et les tempes grisonnantes.

Il portait un costume chic, légèrement démodé, mais nombre de sang-pur s'habillaient encore à la mode des années trente. Elle découpa la manche de sa veste et de sa chemise et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas marqué. Elle aurait détesté qu'il soit du mauvais côté…

Il lui était totalement inconnu, pourtant, avec son poste au Ministère, elle voyait défiler tellement de monde qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître tout le monde magique. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui trouver des traits familiaux qui aurait pu lui permettre de le situer un peu.

Par prudence, elle le fouilla et lui prit sa baguette, qu'elle posa loin de lui. Elle préférait être trop prudente que pas assez, après tout. Surtout en temps de guerre.

Avec un soupir résigné, la jeune femme ouvrit un placard et en sortit une fiole de potion. Elle en glissa le goulot entre les lèvres de l'homme et le força à boire en lui massant la gorge. Elle n'eut que peut de temps à attendre avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Hestia fut frappée par l'intensité du regard sombre qui se posa sur elle, et elle ne put détourner le regard.

L'homme mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits puis en voyant Hestia penchée sur lui, il sursauta violemment. L'homme tenta de s'écarter en portant la main à sa veste, mais Hestia eut un sourire rusé.

\- Votre baguette est… en sécurité.

Furieux l'homme se redressa en position assise, tous ses muscles tendus. Il la dévisagea avant de cracher, visiblement furieux.

\- Vous êtes complice avec ce chien de Grindelwald ?

Hestia sursauta et blêmit.

\- Quoi ? Que…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, s'observant mutuellement. Puis, finalement, Hestia Jones, perdue, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil face à son invité mystère.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Que… Vous connaissez Grindelwald ?

L'homme ne donna pas son identité mais il haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

\- La dernière chose que je me souvient, c'est Grindelwald me menaçant de sa baguette et m'annonçant qu'il allait se débarrasser de moi pour ses plans tordus.

Hestia laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise puis elle se précipita pour prendre un parchemin et une plume. Elle écrivit un rapide message et l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette qui dormait sur son perchoir.

Le rapace protesta vivement mais s'envola aussitôt.

Hestia se retourna ensuite vers son invité. Elle ne pensait plus qu'il puisse être un complice de Voldemort, désormais.

L'air grave, elle s'installa de nouveau face à lui et inspira brusquement.

\- Grindelwald pourrit dans la prison de Numengard depuis… 1945. Depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore s'est battu en duel contre lui et l'a battu.

L'homme sursauta vivement.

\- Nous sommes en … 1945 ?

Hestia laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

\- Plutôt en 1995, Monsieur… ?

\- Graves. Percival Graves. Mais…

\- Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur Graves ?

\- Directeur de la sécurité magique au Macusa. C'est impossible…

\- Macusa ? Vous êtes américain ?

Percival grogna.

\- Pas vous ?

\- Vous êtes en Angleterre, Monsieur Graves. Et compte tenu de votre expression, j'ai dans l'idée que vous n'êtes pas à la bonne époque.

Percival se passa la main sur le visage et se laissa aller en arrière, fatigué, avant de soupirer.

\- A qui avez-vous envoyé un hibou ?

\- Albus Dumbledore. Il est à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous ne pouvez pas être au courant, mais… Nous avons un nouveau Mage Noir qui a pris la suite de Grindelwald. Nous sommes en guerre et… Mieux vaut être prudent. Qui sait ce que le Ministère pourrait décider à votre sujet.

\- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier de votre… délicatesse ? Et de votre aide ?

Hestia soupira. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre cependant, des coups furent frappés à la porte. La jeune femme se tendit et jeta un regard d'avertissement à l'homme.

\- Ne dites pas un mot qui pourrait trahir d'où vous venez… Il en va de notre sécurité.

Hestia revint rapidement, précédent un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, beaucoup plus détendue.

\- Monsieur Graves ? Je vous présente Albus Dumbledore.

Albus eut un rire surpris.

\- Oh j'ai entendu parler de votre disparition. Tout le monde vous croyait mort, malheureusement. Mon vieil ami Gellert n'avait pas souvent la délicatesse de laisser ses victimes vivantes.

Percival se rembrunit.

\- Il y a moins d'une heure, j'étais face à lui. Il a pris mon apparence et… m'a jeté un sort. Je me suis réveillé ici.

Hestia intervint.

\- Compte tenu de la situation au Ministère, j'ai préféré vous prévenir directement. J'ignore comment Fudge aurait géré cette situation, mais je ne pense pas que Monsieur Graves ne mérite de finir à Azkaban.

\- Vous avez bien fait, Miss Jones. Laissons le Ministère en dehors de cette affaire. Par contre… J'ai bien peur d'avoir à vous demander quelques efforts pour protéger Monsieur Graves.

Hestia déglutit nerveusement. Elle n'ignorait pas que Dumbledore pouvait avoir des idées parfois étranges, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment se retrouver impliquée dans un de ses plans. A ses côtés, Graves semblait intrigué, attendant la suite.

Dumbledore leur offrit un sourire taquin avant de commencer à expliquer son idée.

\- Il est évident que si le Ministère apprend que Monsieur Graves a voyagé dans le temps, et qu'il a rencontré Gellert, ils le placeront immédiatement en détention. Ils ont assez de Voldemort à gérer pour ne pas prendre le risque de l'émergence d'un disciple de Grindelwald.

Hestia acquiesça sèchement.

\- Il suffit de ne pas dire qu'il vient du passé.

\- Et que répondrez vous aux questions un peu plus poussées ?

Percival leva un sourcil amusé.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez une idée derrière la tête, Monsieur Dumbledore. N'est-ce-pas ?

Le vieil homme eut un sourire rusé.

\- Effectivement. Si un inconnu arrive soudainement en pleine période de guerre, alors que personne ne l'a jamais vu… c'est suspect. Mais… Il suffirait que vous ne soyez plus un inconnu et personne ne se préoccupera de votre identité.

\- Et comment comptez vous faire cela, Professeur ? Je sais que vous ne craignez pas le Ministre, cependant il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour poser des questions gênantes.

\- C'est là que vous intervenez, Miss Jones.

Il y eut un silence et d'un coup Hestia écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

\- Hors de question !

Sans se préoccuper des protestations de la jeune femme, Albus gloussa légèrement avant de détailler son idée un peu plus à l'attention de Percival Graves.

Ce dernier le coupa brusquement.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Un mariage ?

\- Un mariage arrangé. La meilleure couverture que vous puissiez trouver.

Hestia exaspérée se leva, mains sur les hanches.

\- Et si j'avais d'autres plans personnels, Professeur ?

Albus eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- Voyons, Miss Jones. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous êtes mariée avec votre travail. Et si je me souviens bien, la présidente Picquery disait la même chose au sujet de Monsieur Graves.

Albus Dumbledore sourit d'un air innocent en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes gens, les yeux pétillants. Sans laisser le temps à Hestia Jones de trouver des arguments, il insista.

\- Voyons, Miss Jones. Je ne vous demande pas de déclarer votre amour éternel ou de fonder une dynastie. Voyez ça comme une… association pour protéger l'identité et la vie de Monsieur Graves. Un contrat. Vous savez parfaitement que personne n'ira enquêter sur le promis d'une Auror aussi talentueuse.

Hestia plissa les yeux et soupira.

\- Un mariage arrangé hein ? C'est la seule idée que vous ayez eue ? Pourquoi pas mon cousin venu des Etats Unis ?

\- Il est évident que vous ne vous connaissez pas. Un contrat entre vos deux familles serait parfait pour expliquer la présence de Monsieur Graves à vos côtés. Personne n'irait chercher plus loin. Avant de disparaître, il était considéré comme un excellent élément. Vous pourriez assurer mutuellement vos arrières.

Percival soupira.

\- Vous êtes en danger, Miss ?

\- Pas plus que les autres sorciers.

Albus intervint, l'air faussement sévère.

\- Un peu plus que les autres sorciers compte tenu de votre implication dans les affaires de l'Ordre. Miss Jones a rejoint notre organisation pour lutter contre Voldemort.

Percival pinça les lèvres et observa la sorcière qui lui avait porté secours, et qui semblait à l'instant présent folle de rage. Il se retrouvait dans un pays inconnu, après avoir voyagé dans le temps. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul.

Il soupira.

\- J'accepte. Il est évident que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir seul cette fois, et je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Hestia poussa une exclamation de dépit, ce qui fit glousser une fois de plus Albus Dumbledore.

\- Voyons Miss Jones. Ne le prenez pas si mal.

\- Un mariage, professeur !

\- Un mariage arrangé. Voyez le comme une mission.

Elle grogna.

\- Dites vous bien que sans cette fichue guerre, je n'aurai jamais accepté ! Un mariage, même arrangé… Vous me revaudrez ça, Professeur Dumbledore !

\- Bien. Parfait. Maintenant que les choses sont arrangées, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Miss Jones va vous héberger, Monsieur Graves.

Dumbledore partit, l'air guilleret, laissant Hestia ruminant son ressentiment. Percival resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux fermés. Les choses avaient été très vite depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé sous la baguette de Grindelwald.

Il soupira.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a pas de… prétendant qui pourrait m'en vouloir de prendre sa place ?

Hestia marmonna avant de répondre avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

\- Mon travail est bien plus important. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter : j'ai dit que je le ferais, je tiendrais parole.

\- Pourquoi avoir l'air si fâchée ? Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais c'est l'histoire de quelques semaines au plus, le temps de trouver comment me renvoyer à mon époque.

Hestia eut un rire amer.

\- Je ne pense pas, Monsieur Graves.

\- Percival.

\- Très bien. Hestia. Donc. Dumbledore avait une idée derrière la tête avec ce fichu mariage arrangé. Si vous ne deviez être présent que quelques semaines, il vous aurait caché au siège de l'ordre du Phénix.

\- Qu'essayez vous de me dire ?

\- Que s'il avait besoin de parler mariage c'est qu'il ne compte pas vous renvoyer. Ce qui est assez logique, après tout. Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi, Percival ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que la jeune femme - Hestia - essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il soupira avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est peut être parce que la journée a été terriblement longue, mais je ne vois pas quel est le problème ?

\- Vous venez du passé. Dumbledore aurait été au courant si vous aviez retrouvé votre vie. Il semblerait que vous soyiez coincé ici de façon définitive…

\- Sans compter que ça risquerait de tout changer, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut pas altérer le cours du temps…

Hestia se redressa pour observer l'homme, stupéfaite. Elle s'était attendue à une toute autre réaction que cette acceptation passive.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire de vous retrouver coincé à une autre époque ? Loin de vos amis, de votre famille ?

\- Je n'ai plus de famille, et je n'ai que très peu d'amis. Personne qui ne me regrettera en tous cas. Et en tant que Directeur… ancien Directeur de la Sécurité Magique, je suis particulièrement bien placé pour savoir quels sont les ravages des voyages temporels…

\- Vu comme ça…

Percival eut un sourire taquin. Le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu sur le visage depuis son adolescence probablement.

\- Et puis après tout, je gagne un mariage dans l'histoire.


End file.
